Lashing Out At Shadows
by What About Today
Summary: AxelxRoxas. Things aren't always what they seem. Sometimes the quietest people have the most to say, and the fearless ones hide from themselves. When such opposites collide the most beautiful form of chaos is sure to ensue.
1. Chapter 1 Silence

I own nothing but the situations I control and the words I frequently choose not to.

Hello! YAY For the first chapter of my first AxelxRoxas story! (celebrates) The rating is mostly for language and everything that is Axel, (hosestly, that boy should come straight out here with a "M" rating...) but there might be some (ahem) stuff in later chapters that might be _lime_ flavored... (smiles slyly) Reviews make me smile! XD

**Lashing Out At Shadows**

Chapter the First: Silence

**He was never as loud as the other boys**, nor was he as bold. He always sat quietly at his desk in class, never raising his hand. It wasn't that he didn't know the answers, quite the contrary – he usually knew them all, but he just didn't speak when it could be helped.

It was another day like any other he had experienced during his first year of high school when Aeris found him in the kitchen alone after school. She burst through the door calling, "Rox! I'm here!" She bustled into the kitchen, shedding her winter coat and putting a covered plate on the counter. "Sorry I'm late, Rox. Had an appointment with the doctor, but I made cookies to make it up to-" The pretty brunette was cut off suddenly when her eyes fell upon the abnormally small fifteen-year-old. She gasped and came closer to the boy, examining a black eye that the boy sported. "Was it Seifer again?"

The boy nodded wordlessly.

Aeris sighed and went to the drawer next to the ice box and pulled out some ointment and a clean cloth. "I swear, if your father doesn't do something about this _this time_, I'll go to the authorities _myself_." She exclaimed as she treated the wound with motherly passion. Aeris was not the boy's mother, but she might as well have been. They had known each other for years, and Roxas had no mother to call his own to begin with. Aeris was hired as a baby-sitter when the boy's grandmother passed away. She now was the boy's only friend, and usually the only person he had for company at home, as his father was always away at work – or something.

Roxas knew that Aeris was well underpaid, and that she scraped for things like rent sometimes, but she would never leave him, for fear of his being all alone in the silence of the house. The two had an understanding: Roxas didn't have to bear silence and Aeris had someone to take care of, to need her, so she knew her life meant something.

She finished treating the boy's fresh bruise, and then smiled. "Alright, what about the other one?" Roxas frowned and pulled up his shirt to reveal a sickening black-green mark across his ribcage on the left side. Aeris shook her head. "It's looking better than yesterday. How does it feel?" The boy bit his lip and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. She smiled weakly and spread the cool ointment across his side gingerly. When it was fully rubbed in, the boy dropped his shirt and nodded to her in thanks.

"I made cookies." Aeris said conversationally, as if nothing had happened. "Your favorite, want some? With some milk?" The boy smiled and nodded, clambering onto a seat at the clean breakfast bar. Aeris poured two glasses of milk, placed one in front of Roxas, and took the cover off of the plate.

The cookies were a gooey mess of peanut-buttery and chocolate-chipped goodness that just melted away in Roxas' mouth. They were his favorite because they were Aeris' specialty, and the most heavenly thing he had ever tasted.

Aeris talked on to Roxas for a few more minuets over the cookies and milk, about her life and her dreams, how she planned on being a teacher, and wanted to volunteer to help mistreated children. Only after Roxas was out of school and didn't need her anymore, that is – of course.

She never chattered just to fill silence. She instead said only things with significance to the world, or Roxas' life. Roxas knew full-well what it meant when she began to go on about her future. She never spoke of the harshness of her neighborhood, nor the difficulties she had finically, but Roxas could always tell when things were going rough for her. That was something he liked about her: No matter how hard things got, she just kept smiling. It was inspiring, the way she lived, and Roxas could only hope that he could find a light like that someday too.

Suddenly a knock came up upon the front door. Aeris stood from her place next to the small boy at the bar and hurried through the living room to the door. She opened it and smiled at the man standing in the doorframe.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked pleasantly.

The man was tall and slightly frightening in his long overcoat. He had long dark hair, and a face that was partially disguised behind a red scarf. "Are you Mrs. Springfield?" He asked in a deep and slightly scratchy voice.

"Oh, no," laughed Aeris lightly. "I'm just the sitter, but is there something I can do for you, Mr. …?"

"Valentine," The man answered curtly. "Vincent Valentine."

"Yes, Mr. Valentine, please come in." Aeris stepped out of the man's way before he stepped over the threshold into the house. Roxas watched with interest as the man shed his over coat and scarf, revealing a thin, but handsome face and very dark hued eyes. Aeris took the belongings and hung them up on the hook next to the door.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Gainsborough," Aeris said with a smile. "Aeris Gainsborough."

The man nodded politely. "A pleasure, Miss."

Aeris smiled her sweet warm-hearted smile and replied, "What might I do for you, Mr. Valentine?"

"I'm here representing Center Street High School, looking for the guardian of a Roxas Springfield."

"Please, have a seat, Sir," Aeris glanced over at Roxas, who shrugged. She turned back to the man who had set himself down on the cushy white couch. "I'm afraid his father is still at work, but I can take a message." She smiled again.

"It's about the boy's English grade." The man said gruffly.

Roxas' brow furrowed slightly.

"Oh?" asked Aeris. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," said the other, "In fact, he has the best marks in his class. I am here to propose an activity for him that will look good on his collage applications, and possibly help his confidence level as well." The man nodded to the boy in the kitchen.

"Let me put a kettle on, Mr. Valentine," Aeris said politely. "Do you like tea?"

"I do indeed, Miss Gainsborough, but I'm afraid I have an appointment soon, and can't linger here too long."

"Alright," Aeris took a seat in an armchair across from the man. "You were saying about an activity?"

"Yes." The man cleared his throat harshly. "There are many people in Twilight Town that have difficulties in school. This isn't a new fact. For someone to have such an aptitude for a subject like English is a very rare thing in our city. I would like to propose that Roxas do some good for his city by volunteering to tutor some students that need improvement."

Aeris looked over at Roxas, who was now turned completely around to watch the conversation. He didn't move or speak, but Aeris caught the worry in his very blue eyes. She turned back to the tall man and said, "Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Valentine. I'm sure Roxas and his father will seriously consider it. Where might Roxas go tomorrow to give you his answer?"

"I'll leave a note for his English teacher." The man said gruffly.

"Okay, then… Sir, I was wondering, do you work with the school?"

The man gave her an odd and unreadable look. "Yes."

"I would like to speak to you about a boy that goes to your school that enjoys harassing other students. His name-" Aeris was cut off when a crash came from the kitchen. In a frenzy, Roxas had knocked his empty milk glass over, which now lay in many small pieces on the tile floor. He blushed scarlet as the man's attention came upon him, but wasted no time giving his sitter a desperate and pleading look. She caught on immediately, and cover-up mode reared into action.

She jumped to her feet and said, "Roxas! Are you alright?" She hurried into the kitchen and bent over the boy. "Why don't you want me to say?" She whispered into his ear.

"Please," He whispered back, without looking at her.

Aeris stood up and smiled at the boy. "Try to be more careful next time," she pretended to scold.

The boy looked at the mess on the floor and murmured, "I'll get the broom." He hopped off of his stool and hurried from the room.

Aeris turned back to the visitor. "I'm sorry about that." She sighed. "He really is a good boy, just slips once in a while." She smiled warmly.

"It's quite alright," The man replied as he buttoned up his overcoat. "Please excuse me, Miss Gainsborough, I am running late for a meeting." He draped his red scarf around his neck and opened to door to the outside. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Aeris nodded slightly and closed to door behind the man. "What an ass-hole," she commented as Roxas sulked back into the room with a broom. He smiled a little at her language, but said nothing as he began to sweep up the broken glass.

**A tall boy with bright red hair walked through the bustling city**, his black hoodie pulled tightly around his slender body for warmth. He hummed a tune even he didn't recognize as he walked, trying not to make eye contact with too many people. He glanced at the shops on his way past, making mental notes of where to find things.

_There's a bakery, and a drug store. That's a tattoo parlor, and a coffee shop there. There's the mini-mart they told me about. And the police station._ He shivered and crossed his arms tighter in front of his chest. _Don't want to end up there, _he muttered to himself.

Soon he came upon the dilapidated school with graying grass and two stories of dark and slightly dingy windows. He sighed. _Looks like an asylum,_ he commented dully. _Fucking high school. _He sighed again.

_Fucking professor,_ the boy thought crossly after a few minuets of loitering around a bit. _I'm not standing here all day! He's late!_ He was just about to stalk away when a dark blue car came up the drive and skidded slightly when it stopped on the tired gravel driveway. A tall man in a dark overcoat and red scarf got out of the car and walked over to the boy.

"Mr. Flammel?" The man grunted.

The red-head sighed. "It's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" He raised a thin finger to his forehead and smirked at the man's sullen face.

"That's quite enough." The man said. Axel inwardly rolled his eyes. "You remember me from this morning?"

"Yeah," sighed the teen. "But your name escapes me." He looked expectantly at the tall man.

"Mr. Valentine." The man growled. "Remember it." The man handed Axel a thick manila envelope. "You're class schedule."

"Yeah, alright." The boy took the folder sharply and looked around. "Got anything else to say, or can I bounce?"

The man sighed. "Just don't be late tomorrow, Mr. Flammel."

Axel groaned. "It's _Axel_, got it?" On that note, he huffed away into the chilly streets, rolling his very bright green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Chatter

Thank you my wonderful readers and reviewers! I never expected so much in just a couple of days! You all have made my week already! (does a happy little dance) So here's the next installment! Just for you! By the way... for any of you that might have read some of my other work, how do you feel about the differnt style? Is it working for you? I'm just wondering, is all...

**Lashing Out At Shadows**

Chapter the Second: Chatter

**Roxas sat silently at his desk**, doing an excellent imitation of an invisible man, as no one spoke to him in any of his classes, not even in English, his best subject, where he sat now. Roxas sat in the third row, to the far left of the room, far out enough not to be called on, but close enough to not invade upon the impressively 'cool' kids in the back of the class. From this position, he had a straight shot at the board without danger of meeting anyone's gaze by mistake. This was his preferred place, and he rarely missed getting it, as no one else would bother to pick such an isolated desk.

He silently finished his essay on sensory details as he waited (more patiently than most of his peers) for his most recent test grade. When the day was nearly through, and most of his classmates chattered about nothing, awaiting the bell that freed them from the building, the English I teacher, Ms. Lockhart passed out the mid-term result papers. She said nothing, although it was apparent that she was disappointed in many of her students. As she slid each stapled stack of paper onto each desk, writing facing the cool surface, the room began to quite. Some of the girls near the front covered their faces in worry and anticipation.

Finally, all of the results were on the desks and Ms. Lockhart called out, "Return with any questions you have by tomorrow." A shrill bell sounded in all of the hallways at once and the ninth graders stood with a horrible sound of old chairs squeaking against older linoleum floors and many feet hurrying out of the classroom. Roxas kept to his seat until everyone but the teacher had evacuated the area. Then he stood slowly, getting the woman's attention.

"Oh, Mr. Springfield," She smiled placidly. "What can I do for you?" Roxas pulled a paper from his book bag and handed it to the woman shortly. Her smile seemed more fixed than before as she unfolded the note. It read:

Dear Ms. Tifa M. Lockhart,

Mr. Roxas S. Springfield has agreed to take part in the students helping students program for the subject of English I. Please assign him a student to tutor with a grade below average. Thank you for your time.

Yours truly,

Mr. Vincent L. Valentine, Student Developmental Department, Twilight Town Governing Council

The woman looked at the fidgeting boy oddly. She blew a lock of straight, black hair out of her eyes and said, "So who do you want to tutor? Most of them are below what average _should be_." When the boy shrugged, she sighed and consulted her class list. "Do you know a Demyx Harper?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Okay, then not him. I wouldn't bring his personality upon a stranger." She sighed again and turned the sheet over. "There's a new student coming in tomorrow… There's Zidane, but I think Garnet wanted to tutor him…" She grinded her teeth impatiently. "I'll tell you what, Mr. Springfield," she finally said. "I'll let you know who you're going to tutor tomorrow. Alright?"

Roxas nodded shyly and gathered his belongings. His teacher gave him another false smile and said, "Have a good afternoon," as he left.

"Hey, Short-Shit," A slimy appearing blond boy said as Roxas walked past a particularly dark alleyway on his way home that day. Roxas said nothing, and kept walking, facing the sidewalk.

"Hey!" The boy barked, grabbing the smaller boy's arm and swinging him into the brick wall of the alley. "I'm talking to you!" He spat at the ground loathingly and glared at the blue eyed boy. "You talk?" he spat, "Or are you too stupid, Short-Shit?"

Roxas said nothing, but looked to the ground. _Seifer…_

"Look at me, Fucker!" He seethed. "The world's about to become a lot more painful for you, Short-Shit." The bigger boy had just pulled back to give Roxas a second black eye when someone bumped into him from behind, throwing him off balance. He dropped Roxas, who backed up quickly, clutching his book bag. "What the-" The dirty blond spun around to curse out his buddy who had come at the wrong time and acted the fool again, but stopped, and stared, because _this_ boy, was _not_ Seifer's buddy.

This boy was tall – probably a whole head taller than Roxas – and slender with a long mess of bright red hair and equally unusually bright green eyes. He had two tattoo-like markings on his slender cheekbones that appeared to be upside-down teardrops and pale, smooth appearing lips. Roxas couldn't help but stare; he had never seen this boy before in his life, which had always been in Twilight Town, so where could this stranger have come from?

"Better watch where you walk!" Seifer growled at the stranger who smirked as a reply.

"You'd better watch where you stand, kid." The red-head answered in a cool, unimpressed tone. "I'm not having a good day." He glared directly into the blonde's hazel hued eyes. The boy shrank backwards slightly, but didn't blink. "Now, get out of here, before I stop feeling generous." His almost disturbingly bright green eyes did the trick, and Seifer did as he was told with little outward complaints.

Roxas stood, staring, unsure if he needed to be scared too or not. This guy might have saved the small boy's left eye from annihilation, but what if he was the new bully on the block, bigger an badder than ever before?

"You got something to say, kid?" the tall red-head said, eyeing the staring blond. Roxas quickly looked at the ground and shook his head. _This is it,_ he thought. _This is the part where I get my nose broken._

The tall boy rolled his eyes, still utterly unimpressed. "Whatever," he sighed, as if this whole situation was a bore. "I'm out of here. Got stuff to do." On that note, he continued on his way, down the alley and out of sight, without so much as talking Roxas' pocket munny.

**Axel walked down the street**, glaring at random passersby for no known reason, except that he'd be back in school the next day. He was in a foul mood, and was debating whether or not he wanted to go pick a fight with someone when he ran into this greasy kid from behind.

"What the-" Greasy snapped, spinning around after dropping a smaller boy to the ground. He stared at Axel for a moment before spitting the ground and snapping, "Better watch where you walk!"

"You'd better watch where you stand, kid." Axel answered curtly, totally unimpressed with the boy's feigned toughness. "I'm not having a good day." He set his bright green eyes directly on the little booger's hazel ones. "Now get out of here before I stop feeling generous." He intensified his glare, making the boy back down instantly and run off, cursing under his breath.

It was then that Axel first noticed the smaller boy, who stood up. He was tiny, with a mess of light blond hair and shining ocean-blue eyes. One of which was marred by a large purple bruise. He stared at Axel, looking terrified. The red-head grew tired of the kid's eyes fixed on him, so he shot a glare in his direction for good measure and said, "You got something to say?"

The boy jumped and looked at the ground instantly, shaking his head at the concrete.

Axel rolled his eyes. _Talk about no self-esteem,_ he thought. "Whatever," He sighed, finding it no fun to glare at someone who was too scared to even look back. "I'm out of here. Got stuff to do." He continued the way he was walking trying to ignore the way the small boy started to breathe again when he looked away. The kid acted like Axel was going to rape and kill him or something. He smirked at the thought as he returned to his previous notions.

**Morning came much too soon for the red haired boy**, and he growled at the very thought of the dusty, grey school house that reminded him of some abandoned school from a horror film. He went through his day without any excitements, or troubles until English at the end of the day. Axel _hated_ English, and he had set himself up to hate the new teacher before he had even met her.

As soon as he thought he was going to be home free for the day, Ms. Lockhart called him to stay after class to talk to her. He groaned, but obliged, as he saw no way of avoiding it. When the bell blared through the school, Axel got to his feet and walked to the front of the class, scowling.

"Mr. Flammel," The woman said, getting right to business. Axel grinded his teeth but said nothing. He'd been getting the surname shit all day. "You really need to bring your grade up in English." Axel rolled his eyes. Ms. Lockhart pretended not to notice. "I'm assigning a tutor to help you improve. Mr. Springfield?"

Axel glanced at another boy whom he had not previously noticed in the room. He had a short mess of spiky blond hair and ocean-blue eyes, one of which was – _Wait a second!_ Axel exclaimed to himself. _That's the kid with no self esteem from yesterday! What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was younger than me… _

"Where and when you study is your responsibility to set up, so talk amongst yourselves about it. I have to go to a meeting, so I will see you boys tomorrow." She lifted her purse off of the desk and swept out of the room without another word.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Tisk, some meeting. She's just out to go home." He looked over at the short boy, expecting to see a chuckle at the very least, but was annoyed to see the boy clutching his book bag's strap so tightly, his knuckles had turned white. The kid looked about ready to faint from nervousness; he stared directly forward in the general direction of the bookcase behind the teacher's desk.

"Hello?" Axel waved a hand in front of the boy's face, causing him to jump backwards and almost trip over his own feet. Axel chuckled nervously to himself before succumbing to the awkward silence that seemed to be fated to them both. Finally, Axel cleared his throat and put out a hand. "Name's Axel. Memorize it." He stated, trying to smile. He knew he had failed utterly when the blonde boy bit his lip in anxiety. Axel let his hand drop to his side and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. "What's your name?" He pressed on bravely.

The boy refused to meet the red-head's gaze, but said, "Roxas," so quietly to the floor, that Axel hardly heard him.

"Oookay," The tall boy replied nervously. _The kid's a walking time bomb,_ he noted to himself. _Better watch what I say…_ "When do you want to meet up?" The boy shrugged. "Well, my place is off limits, libraries creep me out, so?" He looked to the kid named Roxas for a good idea.

**Roxas stared at the floor**, still unable to grasp his rotten luck. This was the same boy who could've killed him yesterday. Yet… He did seem to be making an effort to be nice… Roxas felt the boy's eyes on him, so he refused to look up. _He wants to go to my house to study?_ The blond thought, seconds from panic. His throat was dry, and he was beginning to feel sick.

"Hey. Hey, Shorty." The tall boy named Axel said, bending over slightly. "You ok? You're looking kinda green."

Roxas gasped for air. He couldn't take it anymore. "M-my house works." He stuttered.

The boy named Axel smirked and nodded. "Tomorrow?"

Roxas nodded sharply, feeling more nauseous with every passing second.

"Okay, whatever, man. Just don't forget to breathe." Axel smirked again before turning to leave. "See ya' around, Roxas." He left.

Roxas collapsed into a desk chair. A complete stranger, whom Roxas knew nothing about, was going to come over to his private home tomorrow. Roxas didn't even have the heart to wonder if he'd live to see Monday.


	3. Chapter 3 Chill

Hello! I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for making me absolutly quiver with joy! You're the best! I just can't resist the update when I get such kind responces to my work! lols

Something I forgot to mention, I hope you don't mind, is there is going to be a bit of AerisxCloud-ishness going on. It won't be anything severe, but they're dating. Alright? Carry on! XD (I think I'm having WAY too much fun here...)

**Lashing Out At Shadows**

Chapter the Third: Chill

**Roxas led Axel through the streets **of Twilight Town after school the next day. He had a knot deep in his gut that had been twisting and lurching its way into a painful existence since he left school the previous day. _How did I get myself into this?_ He wondered dully, not that it mattered. The tall and admittedly frightening red-head would soon know where Roxas lived, and there would be nothing to stop him from coming there… _In the dead of night… With a fully loaded hand gun…_ Roxas shook the thoughts from his mind. He convinced himself that as long as he stood with the English help he was providing, and did nothing else, things would be fine.

"So what's the plan, kid?" Axel asked, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence.

Roxas jumped. _What?_ "Oh," He said quietly. "I'll have to l-look at your midterm… for a start." He trailed off as he spoke, getting quieter and quieter. Axel sighed audibly and fished through his bag for the said exam. He found it crumpled up near to the bottom, and after some flattening-out of the messy paper, he handed it to the other boy. Roxas nodded and slipped it neatly into his own bag without looking at it.

He climbed the steps to his home with the red-head at his heels and unlocked the door. The pair stepped into a clean and warm living room, with a cushy couch and two arm chairs arranged for talking, and a large – but not obnoxiously large – television. Roxas shed his coat and put it in its place, pointing out the hook by the door for Axel's things. Axel, however, did not shed his black hoodie completely, but unzipped it instead.

Suddenly, Aeris walked into the kitchen on the other side of the entrance. She stopped when she saw the boys and smiled at the one she recognized. "Hello, Roxas," she said warmly. "I didn't hear you come in." She stripped the white apron off and hung it across a barstool revealing a light pink dress that was very form-fitting, but not at all disgustingly so. "And who might you be?" She asked Axel, smiling again.

He grimaced awkwardly and said, "Axel."

"It's a pleasure, Axel." The brunette said. "I'm Aeris." They shook hands. "You should have told me you were bringing a friend over today, Rox, I would have baked something." She said bluntly as she strolled back to the kitchen. "What are you boys up to this weekend?"

Axel shrugged, but Roxas knew what to say. "Studying." He said shortly.

"Studying?" Aeris turned back to face the boys. "This weekend?" She laughed lightly. "You can do better than that. It's a long weekend, remember?"

_It sure is… _Roxas thought sorely. _Unless I don't live to see the end of it…_

"Are you going to be around this evening, Axel?" Aeris smiled again.

Roxas began to shake his head, but Axel beat him to the mark, "I could be." He said smartly. "What for?"

"Well, I forgot to tell Rox, but I was planning on going to see that new movie tonight," She looked at the ceiling as if it remembered something she didn't. "What was it called?"

"Cask of the Serpent?" Axel suggested excitedly.

"Yes!" replied Aeris. "A friend of mine and I were planning to go, want to come boys?"

"Absolutely." Axel said before Roxas could object.

"Okay, well you guys study, and I'll call around to see when we'll go. I'll let you know!"

She seemed more excited than normal to Roxas, who was very clever when it came to reading the girl's unspoken opinions, however infrequently they were left unheard. Axel chuckled and said, "So where to?"

Roxas swallowed hard and led the tall boy upstairs. Roxas' room was small, with light green walls and a badly made bad. There was a small desk in the corner standing next to a dresser that provided more workspace. Roxas dropped his things by the dresser and sank into the desk chair, pulling a spiral notebook and Axel's test from his bag, and locating a pen.

**Axel found his eyes falling **to a line of picture frames on the bedside table. They were of people he had never seen before, but they looked happy. A woman with striking blue eyes and very dark hair on the arm of a blond man whose eyes were closed stood out for some reason, apart form the others, which seemed to mostly contain that pretty girl, Aeris, and Roxas with some others captured at different points along their apparent long history.

Axel looked away from the photos when he heard the other boy clear his throat.

"L-let's start with connotation." The boy said, again folding under Axel's green-eyed gaze.

"Sure," The boy replied with a sigh. "What are those?"

"It's how the w-word feels when you read it." Roxas answered, stuttering a little.

"Oh, yeah… You know," said Axel at random, "I didn't know you spoke until today, kid. Why's that?"

Roxas glared at the boy. "Don't call me that." His voice was suddenly harsh.

Axel put his hands in the air as if surrendering. "Okay, no need to take drastic measures." He smirked. "You didn't answer my question."

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked away. "The marker was made of wood and rotted years ago. What's 'rotted'?"

"When things go bad and get nasty?" Axel answered with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were the smart one."

Roxas sighed irritably. "The _connotation_ of the word. What's the connotation of the word 'rotted' in that sentence?"

"Oh," Axel thought for a moment. "You lost me." He finally admitted, feeling dumb.

Roxas held his face in his hands. "It's negative." He said through his hands.

"Why?" asked Axel as he plopped onto the twin-sized bed.

"Because when you read it in that context, it gives you a negative emotion."

"Really?" Axel snickered when those ocean-blue eyes sent the death-glare in his direction from between pale fingers. The blond boy sighed heavily. Axel decided he had better change the subject before the pint-sized nutter killed him on the spot. "So what's between you and Aeris? Is she your sister or something?"

Roxas' hands dropped back to his lap. "No."

"So you like her?" Axel grinned when the boy's glare intensified.

"You changed the subject away from English."

"You noticed?" Axel's grin widened. "Oh, come one, I won't tell her. Won't blame you either, as a matter of fact." He glanced back over at the photos.

"St-stay away from her." Roxas' voice squeaked slightly when he stuttered this time.

Axel laughed. "She's too old for us anyway," he snickered. "So it doesn't matter, eh, pal?"

"I'm not your pal." Roxas whispered.

Axel picked up the picture of the man and woman. "Who are these people?" he asked innocently.

Roxas jumped to his feet, snatching the frame from the other boy. "Don't touch that." His voice absolutely dripped with poison.

Axel's smile faded. _It's about time to give that kid a Snickers, _he thought, amused and a bit nervous.

**Axel was more than glad when the study session had finally ended**. Roxas was a bomb just itching to explode as far as the red-head could tell, and the vibes in the small bedroom got more and more dense and heavy as the afternoon wore on. Finally, Aeris came to the rescue with news about the movie.

"Cloud agreed to meet us there around seven." She had informed them. "So you guys have about half an hour left to get together to go, alright?"

"Thanks!" Axel called as she left. Roxas simply nodded. "Do you even talk to _her_?" Axel asked Roxas in a huff after the girl had left. "At all?"

Roxas said nothing.

Axel began to grind his teeth together irritably. "Look," He said finally. "I can't concentrate anymore. Let's call it a day, and go see a movie."

Roxas sighed, but closed the book. Then he looked at the redhead expectantly.

"What?" Axel asked.

Roxas tilted his head to one side slightly.

"We've got half an hour to kill right?" Axel reasoned in response to the silence. "So let's do something… You know, to get to know each other better." The blond gave him a questioning look. "Let's… uh…" Axel looked around, searching for one good idea. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you like fire, man?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

Axel sighed, and then pulled a silver lighter, his _prized_ Zippo, out of his hoodie pocket. He slicked the object open against his pant leg and the flame burst to life. Roxas' eyes narrowed, but he leaned forward to get a better look. The red-head smirked and flicked the door shut, extinguishing the flames.

Roxas dared to glance up at the taller boy. Axel grinned upon seeing the faintest hint of what could have been excitement in the boy's eyes.

"How?" He whispered simply.

Axel got the message. He flicked the lighter open again, striking it back to life. Roxas stared.

Over the next twenty minuets, the red-head taught the quiet blond how to strike up the flame across his pant leg, and so, a badly balanced and slightly awkward friendship was born.

**The movie was a horror/thriller by some unknown director with a bunch of unknowns playing even the leading roles**. Axel laughed through the whole thing, but Roxas was not quite so thrilled. He kept finding himself glancing over at Aeris and her 'friend' Cloud. He had known for a while that they were together, but he couldn't help but feel a little displaced and… maybe… _unwanted?_ in the darkness of the theater.

When the movie ended the four went to a new restaurant in town for a bite to eat before parting ways and heading home. Aeris walked back to Roxas' house with him.

"I'll be staying downstairs if it's alright with you, Rox." She said when they reached the door. "I don't like it when your father goes off on the weekends."

Roxas nodded and the pair came inside.

"He's a nice boy," Aeris said airily later that evening, regarding Axel. "You never told me you had made a new study-friend."

"I didn't." Roxas said quietly.

Aeris sighed and leaned forward to regain the boy's gaze. "People are not always an evil, Rox."

He looked away, placing his empty hot chocolate mug on the sofa table.

"What do you think of Cloud?" Aeris was obviously trying to change the subject. Roxas shrugged. "You'd tell me if you didn't like him, right?"

Roxas thought for a long moment, then nodded.

Aeris smiled. "I think I like him."

Roxas nodded again.

"And he…"

"He likes you too." Roxas said quietly.

Aeris took in a sharp breath. Letting it out slowly, she replied, "Is that okay?"

Roxas looked up at her suddenly. Was she asking him if it was okay for her to love someone? "Of course." He answered. Aeris smiled weakly.

"Time for bed, then," she said a short time later, when they both had consumed enough warm chocolaty goodness. Roxas bid her 'goodnight' and closed himself in his room.

He was up for hours into the night staring at the happy couple in the picture frame.


	4. Chapter 4 Emptiness

Hello once again my _good_ friends! (sucking up BIGTIME) Yeah... About that... Let me apologize right here and now for what I'm about to do (and what I already have done) to sweet, little Roxy. (Cringes under death glares) Please understand that it is a plot-thing. I had to... Just go on and you'll see alright? (hides)

Thanks once again to my _amazing_ reveiwers! Without you, there would be an update once a week, if we're all lucky. But because you all give me SO MUCH ego-candy, I cannot resist the update! WOOHOO! (please don't stop...)

**Lashing Out At Shadows**

Chapter the Fourth: Emptiness

**Roxas wasn't really as shy as he seemed at first glance**. Or, at least, that's what he liked to believe. He was tough, you see, and the shell around him got stronger and thicker with every passing day. Not even Aeris, who had known him for ten long years, had been inside his walls. (Although, there was a point in time where she had been closer than anyone else.)

Now, Roxas stood with her, a full month after the first time Axel visited his house, wishing he was not there at all.

"Rox," Aeris said lovingly, trying to brush the blond hair out of his eyes. He pulled away, not allowing her delicate fingers to touch him. Aeris sighed sadly. "Roxas, please." He refused to meet her gaze. "Roxas, I-"

"Axel will be here soon to study." He said flatly, completely ignoring the pleading look in her dark green eyes. He was being harsher than he meant to, and when she stood and shuttled to the kitchen in the most depressed way feasible, he began to regret his attitude already. Before he thought himself into a knot, he stood up and walked out the front door. He stood on the porch, jacketless, his eyes closed, feeling the soft, chilling breeze blow across his whole body.

He stayed like this for what could have been a minuet or a month, waiting, until he heard the crunching of feet on the snowy sidewalk.

"Hey, there." Axel said, grinning. His flamingly red hair was trapped under the hood of his now famous back hoodie, and his hands were jammed inside the pockets tightly.

Roxas nodded at the taller boy. The two had used the entire month to study and get a little more acquainted. Now, Christmas break was finally upon them. This would be their last study session until school was back in session. Roxas wasn't sure if he was relieved, or sad about that fact. On one hand, Axel was a horrible student, who lost interest quickly and day-dreamed too much. On the other, Roxas had never actually hung out with someone his age before, someone that maybe – just _maybe_, mind you – had a little something in common with him.

The boys entered the house where they met freshly-brewed hot chocolate and Aeris' newest delicacy: Three River Fudge. She smiled as Axel unzipped his sweatshirt and pushed up the sleeves. "Good to see you again, Axel." She said warmly. Axel grinned and returned the comment. Roxas tried to pretend he hadn't noticed the slightest twinge of pain in her deep green eyes.

"What's the occasion?" Axel asked conversationally as he seated himself at the breakfast bar.

"Christmas break," replied Aeris with a smile that seemed forced only to Roxas, who understood the reason. She placed a steaming mug in front of each of the boys. "I wanted to give you two something special to celebrate all the progress you've made."

"We don't know that we've made any yet," laughed Axel as he blew on his drink. "Wait to celebrate until the spring, when we know if I have to start high school all over again or not." He chuckled, not noticing the way Aeris' laugh was less than half-hearted.

She glanced at the clock. "Sorry boys," she said hastily, "But I've got to be off early today. Appointment with the doctor." She smiled as she slid on her over coat. "Be good, and don't leave too many of those for later!" She smiled weakly at Roxas, crossing her fingers in a way that only he could see. Then she waved and left.

"Why's she going to the doctor?" Axel asked, selecting a fudge to consume. Roxas said nothing. He stared at his drink, trying very hard not to be sick right then and there.

_Aeris,_ he thought. _My Aeris, she's going away… one way or another… I can't stop her… It's time to grow up… He said……_

"Hey," Axel shook his friend's shoulder. "Yo, Roxas? You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

Roxas blinked hard and shook the thoughts from his mind. "Fine," he muttered.

"You sure?" Roxas had never seen Axel's bright green eyes look so shiny, so worried. Roxas nodded. Axel stared for a moment before sighing. "Alright, whatever. Just warn me if you think you're going to puke."

Axel had no tact what-so-ever when it came to sickness. Roxas huffed. _He just doesn't get it, _he decided.

**It was much later in the afternoon when the boys sat on Roxas' bedroom floor**, closing the books and thinking about their own things. Axel sighed at Roxas' abnormally dismal mood. _The fuse is getting short,_ He commented to himself thoughtfully. _What can I do about it?_ The red-head fretted about this a little more until the books were all cleaned up and the boys sat in a less-than-comfortable silence. Then it hit him.

"Smile, Goddamn it." He growled at his smaller counterpart.

Roxas glanced up at him from the patch of carpet he had been staring at, and raised an eyebrow.

"Smile." Axel demanded eyes narrowing.

Roxas didn't oblige.

"I said… _Smile_." Axel was getting annoyed now, he intensified the glare. As soon as he did, the blonde averted his ocean-blue eyes, choosing to stare at more carpet instead. Axel took advantage of this moment to poke the boy in the ribs. Soon, he had the blond laying on the floor, heaving, as he poked at his ticklish ribs. Roxas was smiling – sort of.

Suddenly, at a random poke from the red-head, Roxas gasped, his eyes welling with instant tears. Axel pulled away instantly. The boy sat up, clutching a spot on his right side, panting, and refusing to meet the taller boy's eyes.

"What?" Axel asked simply, his eyebrows furrowing.

Roxas said nothing at first, but let the red-head suffer for a long moment before whispering, "Nothing." He still would not look into the piercing green eyes of his study partner.

"You're hurt?"

"It's nothing."

"That isn't nothing." Axel put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Speak to me."

Roxas scowled and shrugged off his touch. "Forget it."

"Rox,"

"Shut up!" Roxas glared up at the taller boy for a long second, eyes full of – _Was that hatred?_ After a moment, his eyes softened visibly, and he looked back at the carpet. "Sorry," he murmured to the beige-hued floor covering.

For the first time in his life, Axel truly had no clue of what to say. Finally words found him. "Seifer?"

The boy nodded. Axel growled. Then, _wait… _he thought. _Seifer left for Christmas vacation early. We haven't seen him in a week! _He gasped at his findings and looked at Roxas frantically.

"No," Axel barely managed to say in an almost even tone. "It wasn't Seifer."

Roxas looked up at him quickly, as if afraid of the conclusion he was preparing to make.

"He's been away," Axel's eyes widened at his own stupidity. "Has someone else been hurting you?"

Roxas bit his lip and screwed his eyes up very tightly. He shook his head persistently.

"Rox!" Axel was nearing the point of panic now. "Who's been hitting you?"

Roxas refused to say, but when he heard the door slam downstairs, his eyes popped open and rushed to the clock on the wall. 8:00pm. He gasped for air. "It's late," he whispered. "You shouldn't be here. He jumped to his feet and gathered the books in a frenzy. "You need to leave…" another loud sound emanated from the lower level. "Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's happening here." Axel hoped his words sounded stronger than he felt.

The thumping of feet coming up the steps made Roxas flinch and jump at the taller boy, piling the books into his arms and – catching him off guard – shoving him into the small, dark closet. The blond shut the door with a click and breathed, "Stay," through the keyhole. Axel saw no way around doing as he was told, for the moment at least. He could just barely see the door to the hallway open and a person come through.

An argument ensued. The person was a man, with a deep voice and large hands. Roxas defended his case half-heartedly, trying to explain why all the milk was gone. Axel flinched at the sound of the quiet boy speaking more – and faster – than he had ever heard before. Axel felt dizzy and sick. The milk was gone because they drank it with the fudge… _Because I had four glasses…_ the taller boy thought, feeling quite nauseous.

His sickness intensified when he heard the muffled cry of his friend as the man back slapped him across the jaw, shouting about something else. He said something that sounded sort of like "Useless wench!" (although it was very slurred) as Axel watched him lift the boy to his feet and hit him again.

Roxas hardly made a sound, even when the man kicked him in the stomach, causing his breath to leave him in a sudden _whoosh_. The man left the room, slamming the door behind him. Axel could hear the large feet thundering down the staircase.

He burst from the closet, only to find Roxas lying on his side, gasping for breath, tears filling in his eyes that he refused to let fall. Axel sank to his knees, and placed a soft hand on the boy's arm. Roxas instantly shrank away, screwing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth.

"It's just me." Axel whispered softly. "Just Axel."

Roxas slowly raised himself to a sitting position, shaking all over. He refused to look at the red-head. "You weren't supposed to see that." He muttered bitterly. There was a trail of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, and his cheek on the same side was already beginning to swell up. He looked a mess already, and Axel knew he'd be worse off in the morning.

Axel frowned. "You should've said something."

The blonde boy wiped the blood from his lips angrily. "Why?"

"Because I could help."

"No," Roxas said sternly. "You couldn't. It isn't _easy_, like – like avoiding Seifer." He closed his eyes and leaned against the bed frame, looking pale. "You can't just stare him down."

"But," Axel felt his veins beginning to boil with hate. "He's… He's-"

"He's my dad." Roxas said, turning his ocean-blue eyes directly on Axel's. "He's the only family I have."

It was Axel's turn to break the gaze. He didn't know what to do. Roxas needed help; a rescue. This wasn't a safe place for him. But on the other hand, Axel knew what it was like to loose everything because of one person's actions. "Does Aeris know?" He asked finally, staring at the floor.

"Don't you dare tell her." The blonde seethed, his voice dripping with malice.

Axel's head jerked up. He stared at the small boy in horror. "If Aeris knew, she'd-"

"It would break her heart!" Roxas interrupted crudely. Axel fell instantly silent. "All these years," the small boy continued quietly, "She has been scared that something would happen to me when my dad wasn't home. She never imagined that he was the one…" He trailed off, touching his newest injury softly.

"She'd never forgive herself… Would she?" Axel finished quietly, feeling about as awful as his friend looked.

Roxas nodded sadly. "She's watched me… since she was ten." he whispered. "Her whole life," he looked at the floor in shame, "Has been about keeping me away from harm."

"You're still keeping things from me, aren't you?" Axel asked in a low voice. He gazed into the sorrow-filled eyes of his best friend, and thought he saw tears forming there. The boy nodded slowly. "About Aeris?" Another nod. Axel tried not to groan out load. "What is it?"

Roxas refused to say. "In an hour," he said instead, "My dad will be asleep. That's when you'll have a chance to leave unseen. I suggest you take it." He closed his eyes again.

"What are you going to tell Aeris?"

"I fell." It sounded so absolute, so practiced, that Axel found himself wondering how many times in the last month Roxas had 'fallen'. He shuttered at the thought.

"You're not going to tell me about Aeris, are you?" Axel said after several long minuets of silence.

"No." the other boy said simply.

Axel sighed. "Okay."

More silence ensued, until Roxas muttered, "You're not going anywhere today, are you?"

"Nope." the red-head replied sternly.

"… Okay." Roxas sighed. Axel smirked. "What?"

Axel shook his head and moved next to the smaller boy, so he could lean against the bed's frame. "Tomorrow," He decided, as he folded his arms behind his head, "We'll go out and hang somewhere. Agreed?"

"You don't have to do that." The blonde answered dully.

"I know," Axel said, raising an eyebrow, "But you're gonna need a better story then 'I fell' if you really want to keep all this quiet."

Roxas smiled ever-so-slightly. "You'd lie for me?"

Axel laughed heartily. "Roxas, you poor innocent soul, _I_ would lie for a Klondike bar."


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding

Last chapter was so sad, wasn't it? :( Well, these things happen, eh? (dodges thrown stones and vegtables) Yeah... so... Honestly, I don't care much for this chapter, but I think that has a lot to do with the fact that I can't wait for the one AFTER this one. (sighes) Well, regardless, sorry it took so long to get out. I have no clue why I had so much trouble with it!

By the way, for once I actucally DO own something! YAY! (celebrates) Jen it totally mine. So is her boyfriend, "Willie" (snorts) Jen is the girlfriend of my main supporting character in my original story called October Moon. I just HAD to kidnap her for this fic, she's just the type that Roxas would be scared of. XD Her bf is a personal favorite of mine too, so expect him to make an aperance... XD

**Lashing Out At Shadows**

Chapter the Fifth: Understanding

**Roxas woke slowly the next morning**. The first thing he became aware of was the pain in his face and ribcage. He groaned and rubbed his face across the pillow a little. It was warm, and firmer than normal, Roxas realized lazily, still neglecting to open his eyes.

His pillow sighed.

Roxas jumped up, suddenly very awake, his eyes popping open to stare at what he had rested his head on. He sighed when he saw Axel, leaning up against the bed frame, snoring softly. Roxas had nearly forgotten that his study partner had elected to stay overnight after he had seen the blonde's father.

Roxas realized that he didn't remember going to bed, which explained what he had been doing sitting on the floor with the red haired boy. He stretched and left the room for the comforts of cool ointment on his freshest bruises.

The blonde boy had only been downstairs a few minuets when the phone on the kitchen counter began to ring. Roxas picked it up, yawning.

"Hello?"

"_Roxas!" _Aeris chimed through the speaker. _"I hope I didn't wake you."_

"You didn't," the boy assured her, yawning again.

"_I wanted to ask you if you want to meet me at the park today."_ When Roxas didn't answer she sighed and continued. _"It's okay if you don't want to. I understand… But it is kind of important."_

"Axel wanted to hang out."

"_Oh?"_ her voice sounded a bit higher spirited all of the sudden. _"He is more than welcome to come too! Please, Rox, just meet me at the park at noon today, alright?"_

Roxas sighed irritably.

"_Please? I am sorry about yesterday, you do know that… Don't you?"_

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine." He hung up before he heard an answer.

"What's up?" Axel asked as he teetered down the steps, yawning and stretching his arms. His bright red hair was sticking up in random directions – more so than usual, anyway. Roxas wanted to laugh at the taller boy's comical expression, but there were more important things at hand.

"I have to go see Aeris at the park at noon." He said quietly.

Axel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why can't she come here?"

Roxas shook his head and opened the cupboard door. "You hungry?" he asked. "There's cereal…" He gingerly touched his face. "But we're out of milk…"

Axel shrugged noncommittally. "I don't care. It's nearly 11:00 anyway. If we're going to be at the park by noon, I need to get some clean clothes." He adjusted his hoodie. "So do you want to meet back here, or what?"

"I don't care." Roxas refused to meet eyes with the taller boy. The truth was – he did care. A lot. The last thing he wanted was to be alone in this house, even though his father wasn't expected to be home until later that night. He was also a bit weary of letting Axel go off alone. Roxas was far from truly trusting the tall boy, and he didn't want to be made a public spectacle out of.

**Axel seemed to catch on to his short counterpart's ill ease**, for he bit his lower lip, unsure of what to do. He wasn't one for searching out pity, and so he didn't appreciate the thought of taking Roxas with him to his house. It was not exactly the sort of place one could be proud of… Not that Roxas' house was much better, what with his father and all… Axel shrugged. "Whatever," He said finally. "If you want to tag along, be my guest."

He stretched again and pattered to the door smiling lightly when the shorter boy hurried after him, grabbing his winter coat and the house keys on the way. The boys trudged through the snowy streets silently, both completely consumed in their own fretting.

"How's your face?" Axel asked vaguely, trying to break the awkward silence.

Roxas shrugged noncommittally. Axel sighed.

More silence ensued, adding discomfort to the chilly air. Axel led Roxas through the town nervously. He glanced at the smaller boy when he turned on the corner of Market and Eighth Street, fearing the worst. Roxas looked mildly surprised, but said nothing and did not hesitate to follow the red-head into the dodgy neighborhood.

The sidewalk became more cracked and faded under the pair's feet as they carried along down Eighth Street. The snow became oddly grey-hued and the buildings became smaller, many were ill-kept.

Axel held his breath, preparing himself for whatever might come his way when he got home. _Either Jen will be at my neck, or Ms. Yuy will, _he thought darkly, _Or worse: Both._ He shuddered at the thought, but was quickly shaken from his brooding when he heard stressed voices around a corner. Roxas jumped, having heard them too.

The boys hurried forward to see a band of boys, all with silver hued hair taunting a small girl with long blond hair pulled back into a tidy pony tail. She was the owner of the stressed voice, Axel quickly noted.

"I told, you, Kadaj," she said angrily, "I'll have it for you by Tuesday."

The leader of the gang sneered cruelly, his cronies, one being taller than him with spiky hair, and the other being small, and thin with long, straight hair snickered. They were obviously brothers.

"Tuesday isn't soon enough." The leader named Kadaj snapped, flipping over grown bangs out of his eyes, "I need it tomorrow."

"Please!" the girl countered, "You're two grades above me, I spent three whole days researching for it anyway! I can't get it done any time before Tuesday!"

"Don't cry, little girl." The tallest boy said in a deep voice. The blond girl frowned at him.

"What would your mother say if she saw you harassing me like this?" she spat, glaring daggers at the boys with her sharp pale blue eyes.

The thin boy frowned, obviously imagining his mothers remarks on the matter.

"Don't cry, Yazoo." The leader cooed.

"But Mother…" The boy called Yazoo trailed off distantly.

"I'll teach you a lesson right here and now, Girly." Kadaj said cruelly, turning back to the girl. "You'd better learn not to disobey your elders. Least of all me."

He had just reached back to hit her when Axel shouted out, "Three against one, eh? That's _brave._" He spat at the boy. "And against a younger girl, no less."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kadaj, calculating blue-green eyes flicking to the boys he had not previously noticed.

"Get the fuck away from her, trash." Axel sneered distastefully.

The girl said nothing, but stared at her saviors with a sort of strange and unreadable expression crossing her rather plan, but not unattractive face.

Kadaj's face flushed with instant furry. He pulled back to swing at Axel, but the redhead was faster. He dodged the blow and tripped the silver haired boy in one simple motion. Kadaj fell to the pavement harshly. His brothers grabbed him up within a split second and the trio scrambled away, the leader cursing obscenities all the way.

"Thanks." The blond girl said simply, adjusting her dark blue overcoat.

"No problem." Axel replied smoothly with a smile.

"But I had the situation under control, you know."

Axel's smooth, slightly flirtatious smile faded. "It sure looked like it." He said sarcastically. He crossed his arms in front of his chest angrily.

Roxas laughed almost inaudibly.

When the girl's eyes fell on the small blond, she smiled a little, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I'm Namine." She cooed.

"R-Roxas," The boy stuttered, instantly ashamed by his speech.

"The name's Axel," said Axel smartly, pointing a single long finger to his temple as he continued, "Got it memorized?"

The girl smiled at both of them. "Sure, whatever." She leaned towards Roxas teasingly. "Is he always this obnoxious?" She whispered, just loud enough for both boys to hear. Roxas blushed slightly and chuckled, while Axel glared daggers at the girl named Namine. She laughed openly before changing the subject, "Well, thanks for the help boys, but I had better be off." She waved pleasantly, "I do have a paper to write by Tuesday!" She rolled her eyes in amusement and walked passed the boys, never looking back in their direction.

"Fuck," Axel whistled when she was around the corner and out of earshot. "She was checking you right out, mate."

Roxas blushed again, "I-I'm not so s-sure."

Axel snickered. "So you like? Huh? Huuuh?" he nudged his friend in the arm playfully. Roxas rolled his eyes. "So you do! Ah! She goes to our school, you know. I've seen her around." Axel grinned.

"Whatever," Roxas rolled his eyes.

They walked on in moderate silence, until they reached the corner of Eighth Street and Elm Avenue. Axel cringed when he saw a familiar face and heard the shriek of a very pissed house-mate.

"Damn it, Axel Flammel!" A tall girl cursed as she hurried across the street to meet the boys. She had short brown hair that fell in her round face a little and hazel hued eyes that looked more deadly at the current moment than throwing knives. Her name was Jennifer Johnson; Jen for short.

Axel ran his fingers through his crimson hair nervously. "Heh, Hey Jen!"

The girl smacked him sharply in the back of the head. "Don't you 'Hey Jen' me! Where the fuck were you last night?! Ms. Yuy was inches from sprouting wings and summoning her pitchfork from the very pits of Hell!"

Axel sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"You never told anyone you'd be gone over night! I covered for you as long as I could, and I got fucking hell for it later!" She ranted like a mother, Axel remembered, sighing again.

"Jen, my dearest Jen-"

"No! You're not wiggling out if it this time, Axel! God forbid the _day_ my fucking _boyfriend_ finally works up the fucking nerve to ask me out to the movies, _you_ have to ruin it all by not coming home!"

"You know, for such a pretty girl, you have a very dirty mouth." Axel pointed out fearlessly, although he knew his shorter counterpart was quite intimidated. "And you're scaring my study-partner."

For the first time Jen's sharp gaze fell upon the blond. It softened instantly. "Oh, sorry," she said, blushing slightly, "Didn't see you there…" She stared for a moment before asking, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Uh," Roxas turned suddenly green, but Axel jumped in to the rescue, just in time.

"Oh, just a fight," Axel played it off perfectly, like he had really seen such a thing. "With some big ass wipe down Eleventh Street. You think _he_ looks a mess, you should have seen the _other guy_!" Axel laughed. He was so confident in his lying that it passed more affectively than the truth could have from his lips.

Jen looked very impressed. "Damn," she whistled. "You don't look like that sort, but _damn_."

Roxas blushed. Axel grinned. "This is Roxas. Roxas, Jen. She lives with me."

"Oh!" Jen smiled and shook the timid blonde's hand in recognition. "I've heard a lot about you, Roxas. I thought you were his imaginary friend there for a while," she laughed at Axel's 'humph!' "I never expected that looser to make any _decent_ friends!" She laughed again. Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… So what's the likelihood of me getting in and out of there unnoticed?" Axel cut in.

"None if you use the front door. You might get away with it if you climb the roof. Why? You going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Axel replied walking past the girl, gesturing for Roxas to floow suit. "Sorry about last night, by the way,"

"Whatever," replied Jen, rolling her eyes.

Axel was already across the street when he turned around to call, "Give dear-old Willie my regards!" He grinned as Roxas watched with slight fear.

The girl's mouth dropped open slightly, but she called back, "You know that's why he hates you right?"

Axel shrugged. "He doesn't seem to mind when you call him that over the phone at two in the morning."

He snickered at her frustrated call of "Get a life!" and lead Roxas halfway down the narrow block until they reached a large white house.

Axel climbed around the back and up onto the porch's roof, opened a second story window and said, "I'll be just a sec!" down at Roxas. Then he was gone.

**Axel told Roxas on the way to the park**, freshly changed, that he lived in a boarding house. It seemed to the blond boy that his friend wanted to make it absolutely clear that he was _not_ related to Jen _at all._ He couldn't help but laugh. The girl was funny, however frightening. Roxas made it a point to remember never to upset her.

Aeris met them at the park to inform Roxas that the date of her surgery had been moved, and so she thought they should all get together to do something for the New Year. Roxas had been less than amused at the thought, but Axel jumped on the opportunity.

"Party at Roxas' place!" He had all but shouted, causing random passers by to stare.

Roxas wanted to die, right then and there. _I hate parties…_ He thought darkly.


	6. Chapter 6 Excitement

Lashing Out At Shadows

**Lashing Out At Shadows**

The fan-girl in me is squealing. I am so happy about this chapter and in general as well!! This weekend I'm going to Animazement! My first convention EVER and I'm going with my buddies, who are the most AWSOME people in the world! YAY. I'll be Aeris, my buddy, Gabbs is going as Axel, My other buddy, Stargazer is going to be a random OC Soul Reaper from Bleach, and my little brother is going to be none other than Roxie! I can hardly contain my excitement! XD Oh, and about the chapter, don't worry about Aeris right now, okay? Happy things first, my friends, as life does not work in dark or light, but somewhere in between. By the way, you are the best peopel in the world! I heart you all! XD This one's for you! (drinks toast)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jen and Will, so please don't kidnap them. The songs are not mine either, (although I do have most of them on my computer…) they belong entirely to whomever they belong to. Just know that person isn't me. XD

Chapter the Sixth: Excitement

**December the thirty first came around very slowly for Roxas**. He had not wanted to have a party at his house while his father was away, but Aeris and Axel had tag-teamed him, both insisting that it would 'be good for him'. Roxas highly doubted it, but as days passed, the idea began to grow on him, simply for the reason that he would not be all alone for the New Year as he normally was.

Regardless, when Axel and Aeris told him they would be over early to help him decorate, he was fighting the urge to jump about the place, blaring that strange Irish rap song Axel liked so much by a band called, House of Pain. He found he couldn't further resist when Aeris showed up around noon with Cloud's stereo. She laughed, but jumped around just as much as the small teen in her straight leg blue jeans and dark pink halter-styled top, her hair pulled back into her trademark braid.

Roxas, himself, dressed for the occasion in his favorite pair of dark blue jeans and the t-shirt Aeris had gotten for him for Christmas. It was black with silver writing on the front that read, 'Try not to let your mind wander… It's far too small to be outside by itself.' He also sported the checkered wristband Axel had given him on his left wrist. Aeris had taught him a trick for dying hair with a wash cloth and food coloring that gave the boy temporary electric-blue highlights in his blond spikes that matched his bright eyes perfectly.

The song had just been started over when Axel burst through the door, jumping and singing along with the rapped lyrics, _"I'll serve your ass like John MacEnroe. If your steps up, I'm smacking the ho. Word to your moms I came to drop bombs, I got more rhymes than the bible's got psalms! And just like the Prodigal Son I've returned. Anyone stepping to me you'll get burned! Cause I got lyrics and you ain't got none, So if you come to battle bring a shotgun. But if you do you're a fool, cause I duel to the death. Try and step to me you'll take your last breath! I gots the skill, come get your fill! Cause when I shoot ta give, I shoot to kill!" _He knew all the words, which made Aeris laugh loudly, as she only knew the chorus, which mostly consisted of the words, _'jump around!'_ over and over again, and the song was from _her_ teenaged days.

Axel was dressed in a pair of straight leg black jeans and the black t-shirt that Roxas had given him for Christmas that had a large red and silver design of a chakram on the front. His hair was spiked back as usual, unruly, and Roxas felt certain that Axel couldn't possibly be himself with out it.

The boys and Aeris decorated the whole downstairs of the house, which consisted of a dining room in the back and a large room that served as the kitchen on one side and the comfortable living room on the other. The boys moved the furniture in the living room against the walls, and rolled up the area rug, stashing it in Roxas' father's bedroom to make room for a dance floor. Aeris displayed her delicacies in the dining room table and readied the pop and ice for drinks in the kitchen. In a little over an hour, they were ready, and just in time.

People Roxas didn't even know started to show up, although Axel or Aeris seemed to know most of them. Axel introduced Roxas to a rambunctious boy their age with a dirty-blond hued fax-hawk and hazel hued eyes named Demyx. He brought with him, his friend Zexion, who looked quite displeased to be present, with one large lock of his silvery-purple hair falling over one of his thoughtful violet eyes. Cloud showed up fairly early with a few bottles of Coca-Cola that Aeris had accidentally left at her apartment and a small smile on his thin lips at Aeris' good looking attire. Jen and her boyfriend, Will came right on time. He was a tall and fairly attractive boy with a mess of brown hair and matching eyes that shown with curiosity at all the people he didn't know. He was nice enough, although Roxas had to laugh at his appalled expression when Axel called him 'Willie'.

Other people came though and soon the house was bumping with laughing and music in a care-free kind of environment that the house had never held before in Roxas' memory. He found himself enjoying the party more than he thought, but he was still blatantly refusing to dance with Axel and Aeris half an hour after people stopped arriving.

A particularly good song had just ended and Axel was complaining loudly to his small blond friend about dancing when the door flew open again and a very excited looking blond walked in like she owned the place.

"Aeris!" She squealed running over to the surprised brunette, glomping her. The girl had long blond hair that was plaited in a complex grouping of braids, some being beaded as well. She had bright sky-blue eyes and was dressed in an equally bright yellow tank top that exposed her tan midriff despite the weather, and a pair of white, tight jeans. She grinned with very white teeth when she introduced herself to the boys, who were both staring, eyebrows raised. "The name's Rikku Normura! Yuna told me that Paine told her that Jen Johnson and Will Rockwood couldn't _wait_ to come over here for the party! And you know, a party in this town is hardly a partly without me!" She grinned, very excited.

Aeris smiled weakly, shooting Roxas a short apologetic look.

"I brought my cousin along as well!" Rikku remembered suddenly, spinning around in search fro her relative. "Oi! Namine, get in here!"

The girl to whom she was referring walked through the door nervously, wearing a short white dress that she was obviously uncomfortable in, judging by the way she tugged on the hem constantly. She had her long blond hair down, framing her face in a very nice way. It took Roxas a full minuet to realize that she was the same girl Axel had rescued from that guy, Kadaj the other day. She smiled when she saw the boys and instantly escaped her cousin's grasp for their more friendly company.

"I didn't know I knew someone here!" She said, looking a bit less uncomfortable.

"Yeppers!" Axel replied, pouring himself some coke. "This is Rox's house."

"Oh?" She turned to the other blond. "You don't mind me being here, do you? Rikku always crashes parties, and she made me come with her." She laughed slightly at then thought of her odd family.

Roxas nodded with a small smile. He didn't mind. People were having fun _in his house_, and he refused to worry about anything. _Not today._

A whole hour passed before the others had finally talked Roxas into dancing, and he told them (and himself) that he was only dancing because this song, 'Touchdown Turnaround' by Hellogoodbye was one of his favorites. The three teens and the girl who was barely too old to go by the same term danced in the very center of the living room in a circle facing one another.

Roxas had been scared and embarrassed because Axel and Aeris were both so good at dancing, and Namine wasn't bad herself when she knew the song, but he shouldn't have worried. Axel said between songs that Roxas was a natural, and when that song ended, 'The Electric Slide' replaced it, and after that 'Float On' and a remixed version of 'In the End' slid into place. Soon, Roxas found himself just as trapped on the dance floor as his friends, and loving ever minuet of it.

After 'Holiday' by Greenday and "Truly Madly Deeply' by Cascada had ended a slow song came on – and just in time, as Roxas' side cramped with pain and his breath came in short intervals. His face was flushed and he smiled as Aeris swept Cloud away from the wall to dance in her arms. Axel downed a whole cup of Coke and grinned at his friends, face flushed slightly from heat. Namine seemed nervous again, but when a short boy with very spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes asked her to dance, she blushed and waved to the others as the stranger led her into the living room.

"Great party, Rox," Axel commented, placing his empty cup on the countertop.

Roxas smiled. "You're the one that threw it." Axel smirked.

The pair stood watching the dance floor for a few more seconds before Axel said, "I'm going to be here whenever you think you need to talk, alright?"

"What?" Roxas ripped his eyes away from the living room and stared into those amazingly bright emerald hued eyes. Axel smiled and winked at him as the song ended and something bouncy quickly took its place. He paced away from the confused blond and into the center of the dance floor, meeting a blushing Namine and a very happy Aeris, still holding hands with her lover.

Roxas didn't know if he wanted to smile or cry. He chose the former and hurried to the floor to join his friends in the hyper techno-styled tune. Midnight came all-too soon, and with it came the shouts and cheering and toasting of various drinks, then, as if on cue, the house slowly began to empty, the dance floor began to become less and less crowded, and soon enough, Namine bid them a fond, 'see you at school!' as she dragged her intoxicated cousin away.

**The boys' ears were still ringing when Cloud left**, followed by Aeris after she said, "I'll see you boys tomorrow some time, alright? We'll clean all this up when I get here." Then it was just Roxas and Axel, alone in the disheveled house at three in the morning, both still rather hyped up on sugar. Neither was in the least bit tired.

So they went to Roxas' room and spread out on the floor their backs leaning against Roxas' bed frame. And silence took them in happy thoughts for a short while.

Finally, Roxas broke the moment by looking at the red-head and saying, "What were you talking about when you said you'd be here to talk?"

Axel smiled to himself a little. "It's nothing I guess," he said unconvincingly. "It's just something Cloud told me." He stared directly into Roxas' glassy azure eyes.

"What's that?"

"He said that Aeris really loves you a lot, but sometimes… It takes someone more like a person to actually understand them. I think he's right. She always means the best and you know that, but you don't confide in her."

Roxas thought this over for a moment before nodding. "But what does that have to do with you?"

Axel sighed and shrugged before admitting, "I guess I just want to do something good… You know, to make my life worth while?" he looked away, slightly embarrassed. Roxas regained his attention by laughing and when their eyes met again and the boys smiled at each other.

Both boys pulled away simultaneously when they realized their lips had been pressed upon each others, blushing scarlet. Neither had an inkling of an idea as to who had started it, or how it had occurred, but both looked away, so embarrassed because it felt kind of… _nice._

Roxas put shaking fingers to his chapped lips for a moment, unsure of himself. Then, "Axel?"

The redhead turned back to look at his friend slowly, as if afraid of the expression he would face. He smiled at what he saw.

The blond was blushing slightly, two pale fingers still touching his bottom lip lightly. His eyes bored into Axel's but not at all in a bad way. They seemed to be more looking for hidden answers than anything else. Axel smiled, suddenly feeling the need to kiss those pretty lips again. He raised an eyebrow at is own desires. _I'm straight, _he thought, confused. _I mean… Aren't I? _He looked at the blond again, wanting to ask him about this, but not certain of what to say.

It sure was a good thing Roxas knew. "Are you… Gay?"

Axel marveled at the question himself. _Now, that certainly is the hot ticket there, _he thought. _Am I, or am I not into Roxas?_ Thinking the name made his stomach flip oddly. He chose to take the safest road: Honesty. "Eh, you know I'm not sure?" He wanted to chuckle as soon as the words left his mouth, for the simple fact that they sounded a lot more like a 'you think you might be too?'

"Roxas' eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know either…" He whispered distantly. "It's like… I look at a pretty girl… Like Namine tonight and I like to see her… but that… What we…"

"That's not normal." Axel finished for him. The boy nodded. Axel sighed. "I've been in enough places with enough women to curl your hair, but I've never kissed a guy before…" He wanted to again, _horribly so_ now. It was beginning to hurt in his chest, as the blond frowned at their predicament, not understanding any of it at all. He placed a hand gingerly on Roxas' shoulder, regaining his attention. "If I…" He leaned in closer, so their lips were only a few inched apart. "Do this," He kissed the boy softly, pulling back quickly.

"My chest does summersaults." Roxas murmured, placing his hand on the one Axel still had on his shoulder, so it couldn't be removed. Axel smirked, his confidence returning.

"What about this?" He leaned in again, holding his lips against the blonde's waiting for the boy to decide to pull back or kiss. He chose the latter, but slowly, nervously, terrified of doing something wrong. It occurred to Axel then that Roxas had probably never kissed anyone before. The thought made a monster deep in his core roar with triumph.

Axel pulled back only when air became a must. Roxas sat on the floor, catching his breath, blushing madly, and giggling ever-so slightly. The smaller boy smiled and whispered, "Does this mean we're…?"

"I think so." Axel said, smirking. The same thought hit them both at once and their bodies fell over, heaving with laughter. They laughed loudly and fully for a long time, unable to sit up. The last song before everyone had left that night had been 'Malchik Gay' by Tatu. No one had thought anything of it at the time, but now that they thought of it, they couldn't contain the glee.

Roxas sat up just after Axel did, panting. "That," he chuckled, "Was an act of god."

Axel laughed again, scooting closer to his tutor. "Or something like that." The smaller boy nodded, but a troubled look crossed his face. "What is it?" Axel whispered.

Roxas shook his head slightly, unsure. "It's just that… That was my…" He blushed a little, "First kiss."

Axel chuckled and leaned in again, "It's my turn to teach _you_ something," He scoffed, "_Finally._" He pressed his lips into Roxas' again, this time more passionately, licking his lower lip – a question. Roxas hesitated before parting his lips a bit, giving the answer. Axel's tongue slid into the smaller boy's mouth carefully, his hands wandering to comfortable places, one on Roxas' hip and the other in the boy's soft golden hair. Roxas played with the redhead's tongue lightly using his own, his arms wrapping around the tall boy's neck, feeling that trademark hair's softness, and oddly enough, warmth.

They found themselves adjusting to a more comfortable angle, with Axel leaning up against that bed and Roxas on his lap, hands stroking flaming red hair. Axel hummed into the innocent's mouth, enjoying the boy's minor squeaks when he did something new and interesting with his tongue.

They separated, breathing heavily, and Axel adjusted his angle, so to better reach the boy's smooth neck. Roxas gasped when the warm lips connected with his skin, but relaxed into the touch soon enough. Axel kissed his neck delicately, so as not to leave a mark, and allowed his hands to wander from Roxas' hips up his thighs and back. The boy shuttered, but not in a bad way as Axel's hands moved slowly, deliberately, and in a tuned rhythm with the kisses.

Axel pulled away slowly, feeling happier than he had in quite some time. "You throw a damn good party, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and rested his forehead against that of the redhead. "We need to have another soon." He grinned before rolling off of the taller boy's lap, adjusting his shirt where Axel had pushed it out of the way in a search for the boy's collar bone.

"Well, when's you're dad's next trip?"

Roxas smirked. "Does it look like I give a damn about him?"


	7. Chapter 7 Knowledge

**Lashing Out at Shadows**

Animazement was GREAT! (hugs Axel plushy) I love you all who went! XD This chapter was a little slow in coming because I had a touch of writers block with it… I'm still not all that happy with it to be honest, but I'll get over it eventually…

Anyway, I hope to update again before next Monday because that's when I'm going to Florida for a whole five days with my best friend and her family! YAY DISENY WORLD!! So that means I'll be away from TheOraclePC (my lovely computer if you weren't aware) for almost a whole week, meaning no writing! (insert sad face here) I'll be flying home on Friday the 13th, so everyone wish me good karma (although I'm not scared my mother is…)

As always, I own nothing and I love all of my reviewers whole-heartedly! XD **30 reviews! Can you believe it?? THANK YOU ALL!! **

Oh, and by the way, I mean no offence to anyone about what the boys are discussing in the beginning of this chapter, okay? It's just that I know a lot of teenaged boys and this is what the ones I know are like. ().()

Chapter the Seventh: Knowledge

"**Axel, this is a bad idea!"** Roxas hummed slightly into the other's mouth on one Wednesday afternoon.

The taller boy snickered, pressing his lips onto the blonde's again, his hands on the blonde's waist, pinning him to the wall of his bedroom.

Roxas broke off again, pushing the other away pointedly. "I mean it." He said, although he was still blushing slightly at Axel's soft touch. "We have a test tomorrow, we have to _study._"

Axel pouted childishly. "But English is boring! And I like to _be_ the tutor for once!"

Roxas laughed. "Well, you'll just have to wait for the weekend, won't you? You psychotic hormone-driven horny teenager." He put his hands on his hips in mock-anger. "Right now, we need to talk about the literary elements used in theatre!"

"You love it, though," the redhead said, waving his hand disarmingly. "Besides, those aren't so hard. Conflict, dramatic questions, I heard Ms. Lockhart."

"Well, you're missing a few." Roxas countered. "Exposition, complications, and the five-part structure of a Shakespearean tragedy!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is not to laugh when we're reading about Helen Keller being young and incapable of doing anything?"

The blond smirked. "It's modern theatre. Get over it."

"But I keep thinking of that thing I read once: 'Helen Keller went to town, riding on a pony. Stuck a feather in her hat and called it "Ghhhgnfdndkskssksnsssssseeedddnnnn".' You know?"

"Ahgh," the other sighed exasperatedly. "You know I'd never heard that before, but that's all I'm going to be able to think of now?" Roxas said seriously, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's a gift of mine." Axel grinned, pleased with his victory. "Along with being a very tall and sexy beast."

Roxas rolled his eyes again and was about to counter when the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up hurriedly. "Hello?"

"_I didn't interrupt your studying too much did I Roxas?" _Aeris asked on the other line.

"No," Roxas sighed. "We were just getting started." He ignored Axel's snickers across the small room.

"_Well, I won't keep you too long, then." _Aeris replied. _"I know you have a test tomorrow. I wouldn't bother you at all if I didn't have to."_

"It's fine, Aeris. What's up?"

"_I have to go into the hospital on Monday. The date was changed again… You know." _

"Yeah?" Roxas said, to show he was listening.

"_Well I was wondering if we could hang out on Friday night. Sort of, have a movie night or something. I really don't get to see you much anymore and I miss you." _

"Mmmhhmm?" Roxas replied neutrally.

"_You could invite that Namine girl from New Years. She was nice. And anyone Axel wants to invite too. I have work off early you see for the surgery, and I want to make the best of it." _

"Okay." Roxas replied. Aeris had been laid off her work over Christmas break by Roxas' father. He seemed to believe that Roxas was too old for a sitter anymore. Because of this, Aeris had been forced to seek work elsewhere, and managed to find a job at a local diner as a waitress. She worked so much now to afford living expenses that she was rarely able to come over to Roxas' house anymore. She called almost daily, however.

"_That's great Rox!" _Her voice sounded tired, but happy for the hope of a good Friday. _"I'll let you get back to your studying. Bye!" _

"Bye." Roxas hung the phone back on its receiver. Axel gave him a questioning look to which he said, "We're going to have a movie night here on Friday. Aeris is coming."

Axel grinned widely. "Yes!" He punched the air in triumph. "How is she, by the way?"

Roxas sighed. "No one's told you, have they?" He plopped down onto his desk chair.

Axel perched on the end of the bed. "You refused to, remember?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…" A long moment of silence passed before the blond continued. "Aeris is having a surgery next week… She's…" _Why is it so hard to just come out and say it?! _"She has glioblastoma multiforme. It's a brain tumor."

Axel was silent. Then, "But she's going to be okay… Right?"

Roxas shrugged. "She went through chemotherapy, but it didn't work. Now they're going to try something else… From what I've been told, it's a three part process that will lengthen her life if it works. There's a surgery, then some radiotherapy, then chemo again."

Axel stared. "But… She's going to be alright?"

Roxas didn't know what to say. "I don't know." He managed hoarsely. "What they're going to do is remove as much of the tumor as they can. They'll use what they get out for diagnosis, and the more they manage to remove, the longer she's guaranteed to live. It's dangerous though. We don't know what will happen…"

Axel looked purely dumbstruck. His mouth hung open slightly and he seemed to be seconds from the breaking point. He persisted his earlier question one more time with a shaking voice. "But she's going to be okay. Right? She has to be okay."

Roxas took one more deep breath to relay the final bit of information he had been given, "She has about seventeen months… Maybe more if everything goes well."

Axel looked about as horrible as Roxas felt.

**Friday came much too sluggishly** and Axel had not once thought of anything but Roxas and Aeris. Aeris loved him. A lot. And the feeling was certainly mutual. Roxas had never once spoken of having a mother, and Axel never asked. He simply assumed that it didn't matter. Roxas had Aeris, and she would always fill that role for him, baking all that love into her wonderful treats and telling stories and helping out and healing his wounds. But now, everything was under question. Axel never once imagined Roxas without Aeris, and he had been angrier than anyone to see her fired by the blonde's father.

Beyond that injustice now, was her great sickness, her tumor that seemed to steal her away from the person that needed her most of all. Axel simply refused to accept it. She was _not _going to die. Not now. Not when Roxas was still so timid and needed her love so badly. _No._

Aeris was in her usual good mood for the movie night, and she smiled so warmly when she saw Axel in the kitchen. Axel smiled too, covering his rage at fate for what it had done to her.

"Hey, Rox, will you run out to Cloud's car and get the fudge for me please?" She asked sweetly. Of course, the boy obliged without question. When Axel and Aeris were quite alone Aeris leaned across the counter slightly to stare into Axel's bright green eyes accusingly. "You like him, don't you?" she interrogated.

Axel tried to look unfazed, but he could see his surprised expression reflected in her dark green eyes. "I like him fine, he knows his English and he's my best friend." He stated awkwardly.

The brunette girl snorted in disbelief. "Look, I know about you two." When Axel said nothing, she added, "Together," to her sentence.

Axel blushed scarlet. "I-I uh, don't know what you're talking about!" He said too abruptly.

Aeris laughed. "Sorry, Axe, but it's a bit obvious." Her smile faded slightly. "You know about my surgery, right?" Axel nodded. Aeris sighed. "I want you to look after him… Should things… Not go so well."

Axel stared, shocked. "You'll be okay!" He insisted.

She smiled weakly. "He's affected more than anyone else by all this, you know? I just… Want him to know he isn't alone in all this. You're here, after all, even when I can't be."

Axel nodded solemnly. "I won't let you down." he promised. Aeris smiled. "But – How did you know?" He asked suddenly.

Aeris failed horribly to contain her laughter. She leaned heavily on the counter top, gasping for enough breath to speak through her chuckles. "Because, Axel," she heaved, flushing at the cheeks slightly trying to stifle her giggles, "That hickie is much too large to miss."

Axel gasped as his hand flew up to one side of his neck. He blushed horribly as Aeris fell victim to another fit of giggles.

"Does Rox know you know?" Axel asked when Aeris finally got herself back under control.

"No," she said seriously. "I didn't want to embarrass him."

"Pphht," Axel scowled playfully. "But embarrassing _me_ is fine?"

Aeris chuckled, taking the lid off of a box of her homemade cookies. "Yup, something like that."

The two shared a brief moment of soft laughter before Roxas bumped back inside, precariously balancing two trays of three river fudge in his arms and followed by a slightly displaced Namine.

"Really, Nam' It's fine, I've got it." The blond boy insisted as the girl protested his carrying both trays by himself.

"Hello, Nami." Axel waved friendlily.

Namine jumped and looked over in the kitchen. She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, Hi Axel, Aeris." Roxas placed the trays on the countertop for Aeris.

"Thanks," She said, winking at Axel only when she was certain Roxas' back had been turned.

**The night was one of the last really cold ones** before spring, and the mini-party with a long movie fest was well appreciated by all. The living room was occupied by Cloud, Aeris, Namine, Jen, Will, Roxas and Axel, all of whom had their fill on sweets earlier. The last movie in their session was '300'. Of course, the boys had laughed through most of it, accompanied by Jen, and sometimes Aeris, but Namine got a bit ill from the gory war scenes and had to excuse herself for a few minuets halfway through.

Everyone went home full and happy at some time near eleven o'clock and Roxas was left on his own, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Aeris had been kind enough to clean up the kitchen before she had left, so the chance of Roxas' father finding out about the movie night was little or none.

Knowing that, the blond boy relaxed into his bed, finding himself surprisingly ready for Monday morning when Aeris' fate would lay in the hands of the hospital.

**Roxas hated hospitals**. It wasn't a sort of everyday, simple, bearable dislike, or even a sort of fear. No, it was pure, furious, vivid _loathing_ that the blond boy held specifically for hospitals. He had no trust for doctors of any kind, simply because he could see past their fake smiles to their uncaring eyes.

He hated liars with every sense of his being, although he would accept, however grudgingly, that some doctors were not so false. Dr. Zack Fair was one of such people that came few and far in between. He was a tall and strong man, a few years older than Cloud, who had dark spiky hair and caring blue/green hued eyes. He had known Aeris since childhood, as they had grown up in the same neighborhood, and still remained a good friend to the day.

This is why, however true Roxas' hatred for doctors and hospitals was, he was not distraught over Aeris having her surgery there. Zack would take care of her. Roxas knew. He was going to trust this man with his close friend's life, and Zack knew how important this trust was. He would die before breaking such a bond.

It was raining on that fateful Monday when school was finally released. Roxas and Axel pushed their way through the bustling hallways wordlessly. They were not going to Roxas' house today. They would not be studying, or hanging out, or doing _anything_ that did not revolve around being in the hospital before Aeris went into surgery.

The boys raced against each other, themselves, and time through the rain-drenched streets, caring little for their own safety, and getting to the bus stop that led uptown just before it left. They burst from the bus the moment it stopped and sprinted to the hospital a block further. They hurried up the stone steps and into the cool lobby where they stood, hair dripping, in front of the desk, gasping for breath.

"How may I help you?" a bored sounding woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy's rain-soaked forms.

"We're here to see Aeris Gainsborough." Roxas huffed, pushing his sopping bangs out of his eyes.

The woman consulted her list for a moment. "She's going into surgery soon."

"Can we see her?" Axel pleaded, willing his bright green eyes to widen slightly, showing all the cute puppy-like genes he could muster into his being.

The woman sighed. "Hurry. She's on the fourth floor, room 409."

The boys didn't hear her say any more. They hurried to the room of the woman's description, and slid to a stop just outside of it.

Cloud stood there facing the door, looking quite ill already. When he heard the boys shoes squeak against the floor as they skidded to a halt, he turned giving them a weak smile.

"You're just in time," he croaked. "She's just getting ready now." He ushered the boys into the room before himself.

Aeris sat on the clean white bed in an equally clean blue gown. Her hair had been pulled away from her face in a tidy, but loose bun. She smiled when she saw her loved ones enter her room. "Boys," she said mockingly, "There's a thing called an umbrella. It helps to keep people dry in the rain."

She laughed good heartedly when Roxas blushed and Axel stuttered something that sounded like "But-but-but – We were in a hurry!"

"How are you doing?" Cloud asked quietly.

Aeris positively beamed. "Excellent, thank you. Except they insisted I wear a blue gown, even after I explained that my color is pink!" She did an excellent job of lightening the dreary and tense mood. _It must be a gift of hers_, Roxas thought vaguely. "How was school?" She asked.

"Excruciatingly and torturously long." Axel answered dryly. Aeris laughed.

At that very moment, Dr. Zack Fair walked into the room, clip board in hand. He nodded in acknowledgement of the visitors and addressed the patient directly. "Are you ready, Miss. Aeris Gainsborough?"

"Oh, come off the formalities, will you? It's not like we've never met." She answered curtly.

Zack chuckled a bit. "It's part of my job, I'm afraid, Aeris."

"Well, let me see my friends in private first, okay? Then we'll get this thing over with."

"Whatever floats your boat," Zack sighed. He set the clip board down and left the room.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Axel said quietly.

He turned to leave but was stopped by Aeris' call out of, "Don't forget what I told you last Friday!" She sounded so cheerful, but Axel understood the seriousness of the situation.

He turned to face her and nodded. "Don't worry so much." He gave her one of his trademark crooked smirks before he left.

"You go first, Roxas." Cloud said gruffly. "I'll be waiting outside to door." He closed the door behind him with an almost inaudible _click_, leaving Aeris and Roxas alone together.

Roxas walked up to the bed hesitantly. "You'll come through okay." He assured her quietly, as he noticed her smile fade a little.

"Thanks," She said, apparently deep in thought. "Hey, Roxie?" Roxas looked up at her, raising one eyebrow. "You remember when I used to call you that? When you were little?" She smiled almost to herself. "It was such a good nickname."

"And I called you… Issy sometimes." Roxas added.

"Yeah." Aeris seemed suddenly downtrodden. "Then you started to get older and you didn't want baby names anymore."

Roxas looked away, slightly embarrassed by himself.

Aeris put a soft hand on his shoulder, regaining his full attention. "You've grown so much since then." She smiled. "You were so cute, but so shy. I worried about you always because you always seemed to be all alone." She swallowed hard and Roxas found himself finding it very difficult not to let tears form in his eyes. "But now, you've got people that love you for who you are. Like I do. Axel, and Namine, _and_ me." She smiled. Roxas returned the gesture, although he was scared about where this was heading. "You've grown into a wonderful person, have I ever told you that?"

Roxas shook his head slightly. _Me? Wonderful?_ He thought distantly. _What's so good about me? I'm just… Not alone anymore because of happenstance… If it had been any of those people's choices off the bat, they would have been friends with someone else. Wouldn't they?_

"Well, anyway," Aeris continued softly. "My point is that you aren't alone, so no matter what happens, I want you to keep your friends close to you, okay? Don't block people out."

"Yeah," Roxas murmured. He found it increasingly difficult to breathe evenly, but he managed one more word before he left Aeris in the room, "Okay." He nodded to Cloud when he passed the older blond in the hall. The man shut the door to the room behind himself and Roxas was suddenly alone.

He wandered in the general direction of the way out, but spotted Axel in the small waiting room down the hall. The redhead waved him over and smiled reassuringly when the blond plopped himself down into a cushy, but not terribly comfortable chair.

A few minuets passed before Cloud joined them. After that, there was relative silence for the next couple of hours, only broken by random meaningless conversation. Axel had gone to get everyone coffee at one point, but Roxas couldn't drink it. He was too… _scared_.

The silence had long ago begun to drive him mad when Cloud told the boys to go home.

"You have school tomorrow." He had said simply. When Roxas had argued, the man insured that he would be staying all night and that he would call as soon as he was given any news. Roxas didn't like it to say the very least, but he agreed.

He didn't say anything when Axel bid him a fond, 'See ya' tomorrow.' Nor did he speak when his father demanded to know why he was home so late. He was punished for his silence, but he kept it solemnly, not even crying out into the night when his father's yells joined harsh fists in the living room.

Frankly, he didn't care. It didn't matter in the slightest that he would be seen at school the next day with a bust up lip. All that mattered was Aeris, and waiting for the call from her lover that held so much of what Roxas held dear on the edge of that feral knife.


End file.
